Oh, Baby Harry
by Future Writer Girl
Summary: moments of baby Harry at his cutest, From falling of the bed, To swearing, To mimicking, more swearing, Diaper moments, and even more sweaing! By- FUTURE RITER GIRL! shout outs to dRaImEiNlOvEr1154, and Ben, the cutest kid ever. M for swearing.
1. Broomstic

Sirius, James, and Harry were talking up a storm about what else… Quidditch! Or at least, James and Sirius were while 2 year old Harry sat down in his high-chair eating away at some chocolate pudding that Sirius had given him behind Lily's back.

"C'mon Sirius they'll come out with a new better version soon!" James tried to persuade his friend

"BUT JAMES! It's the cleansweep! The newest and bestist broom on the market!" Sirius exclaimed dreamily, James rolled his eyes.

"it's just a lot to spend on a Fucking broom stick!" James told his friend who just shrugged, Harry who hadn't been paying attention and enjoyed mimicking people caught on to his daddy's last words.

"Fucking broom stick!" Young Harry exclaimed happily, James' eyes widened in shock, forgetting that his baby was right there. Sirius started giggling, he loved it when baby's swore, it was just so damn adorable!

"NNNN NO! Harry bad word! BAD word!" James exclaimed squatting in front of little innocent baby Harry, who was covered in chocolate pudding.

"Broom stick?"

**Alright! First fluff piece! And very happy about it! This credit goes to my best friend Kaitlyn, who told me this story about this kid named Ben she babysits, I might make it a story! What do ya think? Review for more cute Baby Harry/Ben moments. **

**~FRG **


	2. Money

James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus were counting money for a banquet Lily somehow had made the 3 Marauders join. Harry was siting happily chewing on the wings of his giant plush snitch, that was about his size.

"Quarter, Right lily?" James asked his wife who shook her head and nodded, counting off silently

"Nickel, Right?" Sirius asked staring at the piece of metal like it was an ancient artifact, Again Lily nodded her head

"Dime" Remus counted, Lily smiled appreciatively. For once she wanted no more questions, Unfortunately; It wasn't her reality.

"What's this?" James asked curiously, Staring at the multicolored circle

"it's a Looney" lily told her husband exasperatedly, Wondering silently why she had volunteered to count the money

"Ten dollar bill!" Lily cooed at Harry who had tried to reach for it, The marauders smiled at the normal baby, when suddenly in a cute Baby voice harry started to rap like the ones uncle Sirius' listened too

"Quarter, Nickel, Dime! Quarter Quarter nickel dime! What's this? IT'S A LOONEY! Ten dollar bill!" Harry giggled and the group started at the baby like he was insane

"What the…?" Lily asked as the marauders picked up her son and started cooing at him

"Who's a funny boy?" Remus cooed

"Who's a funny Marauder?" Sirius cooed, Trying to out do Remus' coo

"Who's a good little Prongslet?" James cooed, Outdoing all the coo's.

Lily just shook her head counting the money, but faintly under her breath you could hear her humming a rap.

**This one DrAmIoNeLoVeR1154's cousin came up with it, his name is Ryan *Yay Ryan, WOOOO!* Hope you guy's liked it if you come up with one, PM me or just review 8-) **

**Anyhoo, REVIEW! **

**~FRG**


	3. Hurt

Remus Lupin sat on Lily and James' bed while watching Baby Harry for the night. They were currently watching one of Harry's favorite show, Diego.

"_what was your favorite part of today?" _The TV asked

"Well…" Harry thought aloud "I wiked pawt wun we-"

"_That was my favorite part too!" The T.V said _

"I WUSNT DUN!" Little harry Yelled at the T.V obviously annoyed, Remus shook with laughter. Harry scrunched up his nose, and pushed Remus' side. Remus the toppled over the side table and hit his head on the lamp, falling on to the floor.

"Owwww" Remus spoke in pain, 1 and a half year old harry looked over at his uncle shocked

"Mooey you Hurt?" Harry asked adorably

"Yes Mooey hurt!" Remus spoke annoyed

"Uhhh, Mooey kneed Bain-daid!" Harry said getting up and running into his parents' bathroom crawling up and reaching the toy story Band-Aids

"Heewe Mooey! Bain-daid awl bedew" Harry said placing the band-aide on Remus' Eyebrow. Sirius choose that moment to walk in, Harry smiling like he had just won 100 000 000$.

"what ya doing?" Sirius asked, A smirk growing on his face

"Watchin' Diego! Padfoo wanna watch too?" Harry asked smiling

"No thanks Harry, Hey moony?" Sirius asked

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked again

"I didn't know watching a kids TV show was so dangerous"

**Not my best, But I've been sick and this is the best I can come up with. This was based again on Cute little Ben, I hoped you enjoyed in. Help from DrAmIeNloVeR1154 and Allie Malfoy1154. Review and thanks for all the support on the story!**

**~FRG **


End file.
